


Million Reasons

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I don't have money to fight it, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Please Don't Sure Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Anytime for a Spencer x reader?!?!? Maybe where the team has to attend the Bureaus annual fundraiser ball. (Y/N), who is a member of the team, has been asked to sing. She and Spencer have been going through a rocky time due to their jobs and (Y/N) decides to add “Million Reasons” by Lady Gaga to her set list because she knows Spencer will hear it and it’s the only way she can really get her feelings across.





	Million Reasons

“Look, (y/n), you said you were going to sing so that’s what you’re going to do,” Emily said in a slightly mocking tone as she tried on some earring for the ball we were about to go to. “Besides, you’ve always promised to sing to us but never have so suck it up.”

I groaned and looked from Emily to JJ who just shrugged as Penelope came into the room.

“And it’s for good cause,” Penelope said with a wide smile. “What are you going to sing?”

“Well, Spencer and I have been going through a tough time lately so one of the songs I’m going to sing is Millions Reasons by Lady Gaga,” I said, looking down at my hands and I used one to rub the other so I would be less nervous talking about my relationship with Spencer. “It’s the only way I know how to express my feeling about the relationship. This job makes it so hard.”

“I love that song. The thing that makes it worth it for my relationship with Will is the fact I love him so much and it’s worth the fight to stay with him,” JJ said with a knowing look, as if she’s had this conversation with someone before. “You need to find that reason to be with him.”

The four of us sat there and talked for about an hour more before realizing that we’re going to be late if we didn’t leave soon. On the drive there, I thought about how Spencer was going to react and if he knew the song was about him. I don’t want the job to get into the way of the relationship any more than it has and I still love Spencer enough to fight.

I guess I was in my head space far longer than I thought I was because about a second later I was on stage, about to perform. I searched the crowd and saw my team at their table. I was that JJ was next Spencer and glad because I knew she would tell him the song was about him if he didn’t catch on.

With a deep breathe, I started to sing. I focused on the words and what they meant to me. On what I wanted them to. The last note I sang rang out. Time flew past but I still feel the adrenaline rush. I looked back to Spencer and he was biting his bottom lip, probably thinking about the things he could do to help the relationship.

I got back to the table and sat next to Spencer as he held his hand out. I knew he wanted something better as I knew he wasn’t big on PDA and I could tell this relationship was going to be great.


End file.
